Bird Girl
by KsandraMallan
Summary: An anonymous blackwinged bird girl muses on wings, friends and freedom. I apologize for the bad summary...this was written in 30 minutes so please give me some feedback.


**Disclaimer: Sky High's universe does not belong to me, and neither does the song. It's actually from V for Vendetta—big jump, huh? It's "Bird Gehrl", by ** **Antony**** & The Johnson. **

**Summary: A shapeshifter muses on wings. Yes, another one of my long-standing series of songfics. **

**Rating: K+. Just fluffiness. (hey, I have to stop torturing characters sometime) **

I focused—there was a feeling of a trickle of power. I pulled harder on the energy, commanding it to come out and obey—an itching sensation spread over my chest, spreading along my bones and concentrating itself in two spots right underneath my shoulderblades. Despite the discomfort of the itching, I kept concentrating—finally, the itching faded away, and I turned my head to see the huge wings poking out of the intentional tears in my shirt.

_I am a bird girl now _

Wings are freedom. Nobody can hurt a bird's heart—and I'm no ordinary bird.

_I've got my heart _

_Here in my hands now _

Anthro morphs are the hardest shifts to make, at least for me, because I have to focus on maintaining a (mostly) human body while adding the traits and making any necessary modifications. I suppose it's somewhat ironic—I can turn myself into a gigantic dragon, but I have a hard time giving myself a pair of wings and bones light enough that I can fly. I've actually wanted to do this for a long time, but I haven't had the time, energy, or concentration.

But now that I've actually done it, the energy use was worth it.

_I've been searching _

_For my wings some time _

I leapt straight up, wings stroking the air as I fought gravity's pull to become airborne—and finally succeeded.

Freedom—escaping gravity's pull—is glorious. It feels like a rebirth—only this time, I'm being born into the world of the skies and winds.

_I'm gonna be born _

_Into soon the sky _

I shot upward, leveling off over the houses in a lazy glide. I have a six-foot wingspan, and the wings are powerful enough that I can glide for about five seconds before I need to flap them again. I envy the birds, because they can _live_ like this. They don't need to do anything special to enjoy the gift of flying.

_'Cause I'm a bird girl _

The morning sunlight gleamed off my feathers. The wings were jet-black, with a gold band in the center—if you looked very closely, you might have seen the dried-blood-red swirls in the black.

A black-winged bird girl I may be, but not a crow girl, or a raven. I'm a black, fiery phoenix girl.

Yes, I know. Heaven is for white-clad angels with harps. But heaven _on earth _belongs to those that can fly, and I intend to enjoy my little visit.

_And the bird girls go to heaven _

I wonder what the others would say if I turned up like this. Most likely an excited greeting, admiration, then a "About time you went flying." _Psh. They're not shapeshifters, they can't fly… well, all except one._

_I'm a bird girl _

I headed upward again, finding a beautiful thermal and spiraling up on it. Many times in bird morphs had taught me this useful trick—and I always enjoyed "riding the thermals". Hey, I may be a bird girl and no true bird, but I can fly—pretty well, too. I've done it in dragon form as well, but dragons can't exactly ride thermals.

_And the bird girls can fly _

_Bird girls can fly _

I saw my destination up ahead, and came in for a neat landing. As predicted, my friends ran over to greet me instantly—as we walked through the school's doors, I let the big grin steal over my face. I'd maintained an anthro morph for over half an hour and not passed out—I intended to keep it for the day and see which teachers would protest. Glancing at a friend's black t-shirt with a dragon motif on it, I chuckled and hummed the last line of a song I'd heard once. "Bird girls can fly… sky high."

**I'm sorry if parts of this don't make sense It was worked up in half an hour on impulse. Comments would be welcome! **


End file.
